


The Fast Life

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cigarettes, Cocaine, Drug Addictions, Drugs, Getting high, M/M, Songfic, dope, drug dealers, follow up story, lana del rey songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Songfic and follow up to My Little Druggies, this time based on Diet Mtn Dew by Lana Del Rey.Gerard and Frank are living the fast life, knowing it'll be over soon.





	

The cocaine was amazing– so was their love. Everything about them was great; the sex, the drugs, their 'love'. Gerard loved all of it.

He didn't regret any of it. Gerard knew what he and Frank were doing was bad, that they weren't going to last long. It was going to end soon. Yes, Gerard did wish that it would last forever, but Frank is a bad boy.

It's not gonna work.

 _You're no good for me_  
_Baby you're no good for me_  
_You're no good for me_  
_But baby I want you, I want you_

Frank is a bad boy. He's not good. Bad influence, whatever you wanna call him; but Gerard loves him anyway.

 _Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City_  
_Never was there ever a girl so pretty_  
_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_  
_Do you think we'll be in love_

_Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City_  
_Can we get it downlow, down and gritty_  
_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_  
_Do you think we'll be in love_

They were in NYC, the big apple, a dirty place, now. In Frank's opinion, out of everyone there, Gerard was the most beautiful. He loved Gerard, and unlike all the others– both male and female– he knew that Gerard loved him back.

_Baby put on heart shaped sunglasses_  
_'Cause we gonna take a ride_  
_I'm not gonna listen to what the past says_  
_I've been waiting up all night_

Gerard had a tendency to wear sunglasses inside, it was a funny habit of his. He wore them everywhere, especially when they went biking. Gerard rode behind Frank, his face resting in the crook of Frank's neck.

He's been waiting for this, he finally left his old, boring life. Gerard is enjoying this. He is in love; in love with the drugs, in love with the fast life, and in love with Frank.

 _Take another drag turn me to ashes_  
_Ready for another lie?_  
_Says he's gonna teach me just what fast is_  
_Say it's gonna be all right_

Frank and Gerard shared smokes, drags, whatever. They shared lies; sweet nothings even.

"Promise you'll stay with me, Frank?" Gerard had asked one night.

"Promise."

Lies.

They rode and rode on the motorcycles, living in the moment. The dangerous life.

"Promise it will be alright?"

"Promise."

 _Let's take Jesus off the dashboard_  
_Got enough on his mind_  
_We both know just what we're here for_  
_Saved too many times_  
_Maybe I like this roller coaster_  
_Maybe it keeps me high_  
_Maybe the speed it brings me closer_  
_I could sparkle up your eye_

Gerard loved the high the drugs put him through. They keep him high– away from his problems; worry free. He felt it made him better, as a person and his looks, it helped him loose weight, look dashing.

 _Baby stoppin' at seven eleven_  
_There in his white Pontiac heaven_  
_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_  
_Do you think we'll be in love?_

They stopped at the seven eleven for cigarettes, and behind the drug store to sell drugs, and to get drugs. Exchange drugs. They loved this life, although they knew it won't be forever; they loved it.

Gerard loved the drugs, Frank, Frank's drugs, Frank's love, the fast life, the high, and the unhealthy lifestyle. He loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i keep writing these fuck


End file.
